nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camden Beach
Camden Beach is the eastern borough of Rockport featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: World. Being very similar in appearance to Seaside Heights, New Jersey, Camden houses the largest number of industrial complexes in Rockport and beaches. Due to being set in close proximity to watersides, its setting contains many mountainous areas. Unlike Rosewood and Downtown Rockport, Camden Beach does not features a ring motorway but connects the northern and southern side via Route 55. Players will unlock Camden Beach upon defeating Blacklist #13 - Vic. Districts Gray Point North Gray Point is the northernmost region in Rockport. It contains some residential areas including Dunwich Village and Ample Trailer Court Vacancy. The North Bay region houses several fishing ports and the North Bay Cannery Company. South Gray Point makes up the central area of Camden Beach and features "The Horn" oil refinery and the Omega Power Station as industrial areas. Within the intersection leading to North Gray Point, the area houses a scrapyard, an old drive-in theatre and a construction site for the future Suburban Shopping Park. To the east of the area, the Camden Penitentiary penal institution is located, which features multiple jumps as shortcuts in many race events. Ocean Hills Ocean Hills is the southern district of Camden Beach. It features industrial facilities on its western side and residential areas on its eastern side. Through Camden Tunnel and Seaside Interchange, which leads to Beacon Point, players may travel to the other side of the river, where Point Camden is located. Within Ocean Hills' eastern and southern perimeter, the Camden Boardwalk passes along its coastline, where many public beaches, a large fish market, as well as some tourist establishments including the Thrilltown amusement park and some holiday accommodations can be found. Point Camden Point Camden is located across the river from Ocean Hills and comprises of the Masterson Naval Shipyard and Beacon Point. The Masterson Naval Shipyard contains several industrial complexes and many ships under construction such as an aircraft carrier with an accessible deck. A small island known as Beacon Point that connects Point Camden with Ocean Hills can be found east of the shipyard. Notable Locations A series of notable locations are situated within Camden Beach: *Two safehouses are featured within Camden Beach, which are located in North Gray Point's Dunwich Village and in Thrilltown within Ocean Hills. *A car lot can be found near the Camden Penitentiary in South Gray Point. *Within Ocean Hills, a police station and fire station can be found. Both buildings feature pursuit breakers. *A Bank of Rockport building, which can be smashed through by players, can be found along the Camden Boardwalk. *Within Bayshore Boulevard, a road on the western coastline of Ocean Hills, a series of underground parking lots can be found, which may be used as hiding spots. Trivia *Camden Beach's area names underwent a series of changes in Need for Speed: World: **The name Gray Point only applied to the northern area, with the western area being renamed to Cascade Industrial Park and the eastern area to simply Camden. **Ocean Hills was renamed to Point Camden. With this change, the Masterson Naval Shipyard along with Beacon Point became a separate district. *The name Camden Beach also refers to a beach located alongside the Camden Boardwalk, which serves as a shortcut in a high number of race events. It has been renamed to Zombie Road in Need for Speed: World. *The Thrilltown amusement park was decorated for the Halloween and Oktoberfest community events in Need for Speed: World. It was also used as a site for displaying fireworks during New Year's Eve. *Some Blacklist members hail from Camden Beach: **Earl (Blacklist #9) - Gray Point **Jewels (Blacklist #8) - North Bay **Kaze (Blacklist #7) - Ocean Hill sic **Webster (Blacklist #5) - Camden Beach **JV (Blacklist #4) - Dunwich Village **Ronnie (Blacklist #3) - Seaside **Razor (Blacklist #1) - Beacon PointBlacklist member bio videos Media Gallery NFSMW NorthGrayPoint AmpleTrailerCourtVacancy.jpg|Ample Trailer Court Vacancy (North Gray Point) NFSMW NorthGrayPoint DunwichVillage.jpg|Dunwich Village (North Gray Point) NFSMW NorthGrayPoint FishingPort.jpg|North Bay (North Gray Point) NFSMW NorthGrayPoint NorthBayCanning.jpg|North Bay Canning Company (North Gray Point) NFSMW NorthGrayPoint TheHorn.jpg|The Horn (North Gray Point) NFSMW SouthGrayPoint CamdenPenitentiary.jpg|Camden Penitentiary (South Gray Point) NFSMW OceanHills BayshoreBoulevard.jpg|Bayshore Boulevard (Ocean Hills) NFSMW OceanHills CamdenTunnel.jpg|Camden Tunnel (Ocean Hills) NFSMW OceanHills_FireStation.jpg|City Fire Hall (Ocean Hills) NFSMW OceanHills_PoliceStation.jpg|Police Station (Ocean Hills) NFSMW OceanHills BankofRockport.jpg|Bank of Rockport (Ocean Hills - Boardwalk) NFSMW OceanHills FishMarket.jpg|Fish Market (Ocean Hills - Boardwalk) NFSMW PointCamden Thrilltown.jpg|Thrilltown (Ocean Hills - Boardwalk) NFSW ThrilltownHalloween.jpg|Thrilltown (Halloween Event) NFSW ThrilltownOktoberfest.jpg|Thrilltown (Oktoberfest Event) NFSMW PointCamden BeaconPointLighthouse.jpg|Beacon Point (Point Camden) NFSMW MastersonNavalShipyard AircraftCarrier.jpg|Aircraft Carrier (Point Camden - Masterson Shipyard) Video NFSMWBlackCamdenConcept|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Camden Beach) References pl:Camden Beach Category:Borough